un error de muerte
by Jessy de Geminis
Summary: elsecreto del espiritu sale a la luz...por q seguira a aFrodita? acaso en realidad lo odia? o es que todo fue un malentendido? leanla por fa, y dejen reviws... basado en Saint sieya y The corpse bride
1. primer mensaje

hola...son Jessy de geminis (por si no se habian dado cuenta) bueno, ahora les traigo este fic que se ocurrio cuando estab aviendo una caricatura, seguro la conoceran se lla ma "historias de fantasmas" en fin, creo, creo, creo que es de terror, espero que sea de su agrado.

por cierto feliz dia de muertos...en realidad es mañana (1 de nov.) pero bueno, lo escrito, escrito esta.  
mes despido por ahora agradeciendoles de tomarse le tiempo de leer mis historias:

Jessy de Geminis: "riete de la vida antes de que la vida se ria de ti"   
ERROR DE MUERTE

CAPITULO I: PRIMERA ADVERTENCIA 

El sol, había sido cubierto por el hermoso manto de la noche, las estrellas estaban en su pleno apogeo, ni un solo lugar se quedaba sin estas, esa noche era muy hermosa o al menos por ahora.

Todos los caballeros se encontraban en la casa de libra (incluido Kanon), pero había uno que no estaba, un santo que desde temprano había regresado a su templo: Afrodita, el cual se fue alrededor de las 8 de la noche.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no puedo creer cuanta belleza tengo…-se decía a si mismo Afrodita el cual se observaba en un enorme espejo, con una de sus manos tomaba su cabello para después dejarlo caer y que este formara cada onda que tenia su hermoso cabello.

De repente las luces comenzaron a parpadear, Afrodita pestañeo un par de veces ante esto.

-de seguro Saga ya comenzó a jugar con las luces, como siempre…-dijo Afrodita sin darle mucha importancia a lo ocurrido. Afrodita continuo elogiándose cuando de pronto se apagaron las luces.

Un relámpago ilumino todo el santuario e hizo estremecer la tierra al igual que los caballeros, la lluvia cedió a caer.

-¡¡grandioso!! Ahora no podré verme en el espejo… a menos que…no le are daño a nadie…-se decía a si mismo Afrodita mientras de un cajón saco varias velas, después comenzó a acomodarlas de modo que alumbraran a él y el espejo. Comenzó a prender las velas, después de unos minutos término de encenderlas, sacudió sus manos y luego se sentó frente al espejo como hacia unos momentos se encontraba.

Afrodita aun buscaba unas que otras cosas en el cajón y no se dio cuenta de que detrás de él apareció un mujer pálida, su cabello cubría la mitad de la cara mientras que la otra mitad estaba descubierta, en su mejilla izquierda (era el lado donde no le cubría el cabello) tenia una cortadura la cual parecía como si estuviese quemada, su ropa tenia unos cuantos rasguños, esa ropa que parecía ser de una novia…o para una boda, su boda, esta mujer sonreía con malicia sin quitarle al mirada al suizo. 

Afrodita cerro el cajón, tallo su ojos y luego miro al espejo presenciando la imagen de aquella mujer, provocando que el hermoso caballero abriera sus ojos a más no poder. 

-me ha asustado…ja¿Quién es usted? Ha comenzado a llover¿vino de afuera?-pregunto Afrodita, la mujer solo asintió.

-no has cumplido tu promesa…-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a Afrodita.

-¿perdona?-pregunto Afrodita levantándose para quedar frente a frente con la mujer la cual poso su mano en el pecho de Afrodita.

-¡¡CUMPLE LO QUE ME PROMETISTE!!-exclamo la mujer con rabia al mismo tiempo que rasguñaba la mejilla izquierda de Afrodita.

-¡¡¡AHHHH…NOOOO!!!-grito Afrodita, su grito se logro escuchar por las doce casas o mejor dicho hasta la casa de libra.

-¿escucharon eso? Es escucho como…-decía Milo a los caballeros al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-¡¡como Afrodita!! Vamos –dijo Saga al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para después salir corriendo con dirección al templo de piscis. 

Al llegar observaron el templo hecho un desastre: papeles, plumas de almohadas, copas, vasos, todo, tirado en el suelo.

-¡¡Afrodita¿Estás bien? –pregunto Death Mask al observar a su amigo en un rincón, sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, su mirada aterrada por algo y sus mejillas y brazos sangraban.

-Hay un mensaje…-informo Shura.

-esta escrito con…-decía Shaka mientras se acercaba al espejo para tocar tenuemente la tinta del mismo sin que se perdiera su claridad.

Sangre…reconozco ese olor donde sea…-afirmo Death mientras se acercaba a Afrodita, el cual murmuraba para si mismo:

-¿para que quieres que vaya? Yo no te he prometido nada…no, no iré…no me puedes obligar…no te prometí nada, nada…-decía Afrodita mientras colocaba su manos extendidas en sus orejas como si quisiese dejar de escuchar algo.

-¿a que se refiere con eso?-pregunto Kanon a Saga.

Miren caballeros, tal vez este mensaje responda muchas cosas…-comento Camus mientras señalaba el mensaje.

-¿Qué dice Camus? –pregunto Milo acercándose poco a poco a su amigo.

-Ven ala mansión, esa en la que nunca entraste-comenzó a leer Camus- para que cumplas lo que hace mucho tiempo me prometiste…ve…ven conmigo…entonces tendré que atormentarte…cumple lo que me prometiste, cúmplelo…

Los caballeros se quedaron atónitos ante esto, estos se dieron cuenta que el mensaje y lo que decía Afrodita encajaban.

-tiene sentido, ella le dice y el responde por ejemplo, al inicio le dice que vaya a la mansión, Afrodita le pregunta que para que quiere que vaya…-dijo Saga.

-es verdad…-concluyo Mu.

-Afrodita ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-pregunto Death Mask mientras sujetaba a el suizo de los hombros al mismo tiempo que lo agitaba.

-me miraba con odio, rencor, yo no le he hecho nada-respondió Afrodita dentro de un trance.

-¿Cómo era¿Quién era?-pregunto Shaka acercándose al aterrado hombre.

-una parte estaba cubierta con su cabello, la otra tenia una cortadura horrible, se acerco…su cabello se fue hacia atrás y mostró el lado cubierto…era, horrible, descarnado, como si estuviese quemado, la sangre corría por su cuello…su ojo callo, ella se agacho, lo recogió y lo coloco en su lugar…-explico Afrodita colocando sus dedos tenuemente en su rostro sin parpadear.

Los doce se miraron los unos a los otros confundidos al ver el trance de su compañero.

-tomo mi sangre…para escribir el mensaje…para que lo recordara… -informo Afrodita mostrándole a sus compañeros sus muñecas las cuales estaban heridas, estas aun sangraban.  
Los dorados al ver esto corrieron hacía Afrodita para curarle pero este se desmayo siendo sujetado por Death Mask. CONTINUARA...WUAJAJAJAJA (lo siento)

hola de nuevo, bueno aqui esta, espero de todo corazon que les haya gradado, por cierto, si tienen alguna duda preguntenme por favor.

comentarios, sujerencias, criticas, refrescadas, tomatasos o verduleria completa los recibire con mucho gusto deseando que no me caiga en los ojos, todo esto me ayuda a inspirarme y a sentir que soy grande...no de estatura pero algo asi, ustedes me entendiero (creo O.0)

buneo como siempre les digo o mejor dicho me despido deseandoles:

"Felices fic"

com mucho cariño

Jessy de geminis: Feliz dia de muertos, no olviden llevar si quiera una florecita a sus difuntitos o al menos una resadita... 0.n chao 


	2. besos de sangre

Hola de nuevo, perdonen la tardanza, pero pues...la escuela y otras cosas se interponen, ademas que el cochinito no se deja romper, es una batalla constante pero bueno ya les traigo ste nuevo capitulo esperando que les agrade...y por favor dejen reviwes son los que me animan y me insitan a seguir adelante con la historia.

me despido por ahora. ERROR DE MUERTE

CAPITULO II: BESOS DE SANGRE

Afrodita yacía dormido aun, Mu cuidaba de él, era de madrugada, el rostro del suizo era hermoso aun así con las heridas de su mejilla.

El piscis comenzó a abrir sus ojos encontradote con un espejo en el techo.

-¡¡NOO¡¡QUITALO MU, QUITALO!!- exclamo Afrodita en cuanto vio su reflejo en el espejo.

-Afrodita tranquilízate por favor. Saga ayúdame a quitar este espejo…-pidió Mu a Saga el cual apenas entraba mientras que Afrodita se colocaba en posición fetal.

Ambos hombres bajaron el espejo le cual quedo frente a Afrodita mostrándole su enorme belleza y también a aquella mujer que lo había atormentado.

-¡¡noooo!!-grito Afrodita soltando un gran golpe al espejo rompiéndolo, Saga y Mu se quedaron atónitos ante este acto tan agresivo por parte del suizo.

-Afrodita…te lastimaste…-dijo Mu al observar que el puño del piscis sangraba.

-no quiero verme, ni verla a ella y mucho menos su imagen, esa imagen…-dijo Afrodita mientras que Saga se acercaba a él para curarlo y consolarlo.

-Afrodita, Saga, Mu, he encontrado algo de información-decía Shaka mientras entraba en al habitación del suizo.

-¿y que dice?-pregunto Mu.

-pues verán, dice que el espectro viene a buscar a su esposo, aquel que sea el más hermoso hombre es al que espera desde hace siglos…explico Shaka con voz ronca.

-pero…yo no la amo y mucho menos me casaría con ella…yo le temo…me aterra el solo verla-dijo Afrodita sujetando las ropas de Shaka desesperado.

-mi amor…eso debiste pensarlo antes casarte conmigo y hacerme una promesa…-dijo una voz que provoco que todos los caballeros presentes se estremecieran-cariño no me temas, yo te amo…y tu Ami¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a Afrodita al mismo tiempo que levanto su mano logrando aventar a todos los dorados excepto a piscis.

-no por favor…aléjate de mi…-suplicaba un inmóvil Afrodita mientras que aquella mujer se acercaba mas y mas hasta tomarlo por la nuca, levantar su rostro y después besar al hermoso caballero.

Afrodita trato de gritar pero sus gritos fueron obstaculizados por los desgarradores labios de la mujer (literalmente).

-espectro…aléjate de aquí tu solo venid ha haceros daño… él no te ama…vete espectro…-decía Shaka mientras sostenía su rosario, el espíritu de la mujer lo miro con odio y luego se desvaneció.

Los tres hombres soltaron un suspiro de alivio ya que aquella aterradora mujer les había causado escalofríos, de repente escucharon un gemido de dolor por parte de Afrodita, los caballeros se volvieron hacia este observando a su compañero casi bañado en sangre:

Los labios de Afrodita habían sido rasgados, tenían varias cortaduras, el sudor y una cuanta lagrima de desesperación que salía de los hermosos ojos del suizo eran sangre en lugar de agua; en al cama de Afrodita se podía apreciar unas sabanas hechas bola, otras rasgadas, todo el colchón sangre como si de una batalla se hubiese tratado. 

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto?-pregunto Saga mientras Shaka y Mu curaban al guardián del último templo.

-¡¡ELLA QUIERE MATARME!!-exclamo en cuanto Shaka y Mu terminaron de curarlo, Afrodita logro darse cuenta de que su puño estaba cerrado y en el había algo, comenzó a abrirlo encontrándose…con un ojo…un ojo humano, Afrodita al ver eso abrió la boca al igual que los ojos.

-por buda…-dijo Shaka al ver el regalito en la mano de Afrodita el cual lo soltó pegando su mano a su pecho, de repente el ojo se movió con dirección a Afrodita mirándolo fijamente sin perderse detalle de él. 

-ya basta, ya no aguanto más… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que termine este tormento?-se pregunto Afrodita subiendo sus piernas a la cama al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba a Saga.

-ir a la mansión…-dijo Mu rompiendo el silencio que le mismo había hecho ante este hecho.

-no quiero ir…yo solito…-dijo Afrodita mirando a Saga con gran desesperación.

-tranquilo primito, yo iré contigo, además tenemos que devolverle esto y…nadie me empuja amenos que yo lo autorice, también me tengo que vengar de eso…- dijo Saga acariciando el cabello de Afrodita fraternalmente mientras levantaba el ojo para después frotarlo en su ropa para limpiarlo, Afrodita se alejo de Saga al ver lo que su primo hacia.

-yo también iré Afrodita…-dijo Mu colocando su mano en el hombro de Afrodita.

-si me permiten, yo también les acompañare…-decía Shaka mientras se acercaba al suizo.

-¿así a donde? –pregunto Milo el cual apenas acababa de entrar a la habitación seguido de Camus.

-a la mansión del terror o mejor dicho a la mansión que me causa terror…-respondió Afrodita quitando las sabanas de su cama.

-si hay cupo…apúntenme…-dijo Milo sentándose en la cama.

-yo opino lo mismo que Milo…-dijo Camus colocándose a un lado de Milo sin sentarse. 

-no te lo vayan a robar…-dijo Saga en tono de broma, Milo solo sonrió pero Camus se ruborizo seguido de una sonrisa.

-bueno pues hay que ir a nuestros templos a descansar por que mañana pasaremos toda la noche en la mansión…-comento Saga a los caballeros.

-está bien pero… ¿a que hora nos vemos y donde?-pregunto Milo.

-a las cinco…-dijo Shaka.

-en el templo de Mu…-completo Camus.

-bueno entonces que esperan, vayan a descansar, igual tu Afrodita trata de descansar…-decía Saga mientras los caballeros salían del templo de piscis.

-Saga…podrías quedarte…no quiero estar solo…nunca había temido a este tipo de cosas pero ahora…me aterra…-confeso Afrodita mirando el suelo, en sus ojos se podía observar la inseguridad y el temor.

-esta bien, me quedare hasta que te duermas…

-no…duerme conmigo, como lo hacías cuando era pequeño y Death…me asustaba con ese tipo de historia…de fantasmas ¿te acuerdas?-pregunto Afrodita tratando de sonreír. 

-si, lo recuerdo, Kanon y tu siempre lo escuchaban y siempre se morían de miedo en las noches…esta bien Afrodita dormiré contigo…-dijo Saga ayudando a retirar las sabanas ensangrentadas.

-gracias primo…-decía Afrodita tras abrazar a su primo Saga el cual lo agrazo con fuerza de repente sintió como todo el peso de Afrodita se colocaba en sus brazos.

-se quedo dormido…será mejor que lo recueste…-dijo Saga mientras lo cargaba para después recostarlo en la cama y luego acostarse él-buenas noches primito…no temas, yo cuidare de ti como cuando pequeños…

Afrodita no logro escuchar estas palabras ya que estaba cansado por todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-Oh mi querido esposo, no puedo creer que me tema, después de estar tanto tiempo juntos, pero no te preocupes amado, no dejare que él te aparte de mi…-decía una voz, la voz de aquella mujer que atormentaba tanto a Afrodita, en sus mano tenia un espejo en el que podía observar cada detalle de Afrodita, un gato yacía en su hombro recostado, el rostro del felino era indefinido, no se veía nada de él, ni sus ojos, ni siquiera su boca, como si un balde de agua hirviendo le hubiese caído en la cara recientemente, su cuerpo era perfecto a excepción de su cara, el minino maulló, ese maullido fue el mas horrible que se podía escuchar, parecía como si unas garras arañaba un espejo con gran fuerza logrando romperle.

CONTINUARA

Hola de nuevo, espero que les aya agradado este capitulo.  
y como siempre dicen los y las escritoras:  
cualquier duda, sujerencia, tomatazos o verduleria completa, criticas desstructivas...manden reviews (les diria que uno pero alamenjor muchas cosas que me quieran decir asi que manden los que quieran).

bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido deseandoles :

"Felices Fic" 

con mucho cariño:

Jessy de Geminis. 


	3. segundo mensaje

HOLA!!! primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza lo que pasa es que tengo la hisotria escrita en un alibreta y pues la estoy pasando a la computadora y pues...aveces me gana la flojera pero prometo no dilatar tanto en el siguiente capitulo, en fin, los dejo con este capitulo esperando que lo disfruten.  
ERROR DE MUERTE

CAPITULO III: SEGUNDO MENSAJE

Lo que quedaba de la madrugada pasó rápido, Saga y Afrodita continuaron durmiendo hasta la tarde. Eran aproximadamente las 3 p.m., el guardián del tercer templo se levanto para buscar algo de ropa que ponerse, así que regreso a su templo a la velocidad de la luz, tomo ropa y regreso con Afrodita.

-Afrodita despierta…ya casi es hora…-dijo Saga después de arreglarse, Afrodita no despertó, estaba demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos.

Saga se acerco a la cama donde yacía dormido Afrodita, todo tendido allí después del alboroto, el geminiano se acerco para tocar su mejilla herida.

-¿Por qué tu tienes que sufrir todo esto?-pregunto a la nada Saga, Afrodita solo frunció el entrecejo al sentir la mano de Saga en su mejilla.

-Saga… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Afrodita al observar al griego mirarle con gran ternura.

-no se como aguantas todo esto…-comento Saga mientras se levantaba de la cama-tienes diez minutos para cambiarte…y media hora para bañarte…-informo.

Saga se acerco a los labios del suizo quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de este, Afrodita solo se quedo sin habla y aguanto la respiración, Saga observo lo labios de Afrodita.

-¿Cómo te hizo eso?-pregunto Saga tocando con un dedo y tenuemente los pálidos labios de Afrodita.

-no lo se…solo sentí que me besaba y como algo rasgaba la piel de mis boca…-explico Afrodita mirando al techo.

-ya veo, es algo muy extraño, casi imposible¿como alguien puede hacerte tanto daño con solo un beso?…-se preguntaba Saga así mismo y a Afrodita.

-Saga yo…he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo…-decía Afrodita mirando fijamente los ojos esmeraldas de Saga-ah…¡¡no invadas mi espacio personal!!

-oye casi me dejas sordo…lo siento es que se me hizo muy raro que te dañara tanto…-explico Saga alejándose de Afrodita.

-esta bien me meteré a bañar…Oh no, allí también tengo un espejo, no, no quiero entrar allí…-decía Afrodita mientras negaba desesperadamente.

-no te preocupes ya quite todos los espejos del templo-aseguro Saga.

-tengo miedo…-dijo Afrodita mirando al suelo con gran temor.

-no pasara nada…no te preocupes…-decía Saga para darle seguridad a su amigo. -esta bien…-dijo Afrodita para después entrar al cuarto de baño, al entrar al cuarto el sueco comenzó a desvestirse, luego empezó a bañarse, a relajarse ya que cada gota que tocaba su cuerpo era como si de una dulce caricia se tratase, de repente sintió unas manos completamente frías en su estomago, el guardián del ultimo paso su mano por su cara para quitarse el agua que le impedían a sus ojos abrirse y luego miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con aquella mujer.

-¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto Afrodita sin obtener respuesta, aquella mujer continúo acariciándolo hasta llegar, con su labios, al cuello allí siguió besándolo, su mejilla, oreja y por ultimo, la mujer lo tomo por las mejillas para que Afrodita estuviese frente a frente a ella para después besar sus heridos labios, el suizo cerro los ojos y frunció el entrecejo ante el desagrado que le acusaba aquel beso.

Poco a poco dejo de sentir aquellos congelados labios permitiéndole abrir los ojos encontrando el lugar completamente vació, pero ahora el agua que antes lo acariciaba se esfumo siendo sustituida por sangre y cabellos de una mujer que con el contacto con el perfecto cuerpo del suizo le hacían unas cortaduras para después caer al suelo y hacerse parte de un mensaje.

-mi amor…te espero…en la mansión…nuestro hogar-comenzó a leer Afrodita-tenemos algo pendiente-termino percibiendo que esto ultimo esta escrito por cabellos llenos de su sangre.

Afrodita se quedo inmóvil, no lo podía creer, estaba asustado, bañado en sangre, confundido, todas sus emociones estaban desbordadas, logro reaccionar un poco en cuanto grito al no saber que mas hacer, estaba aterrado. 

-¿Qué sucede¡¡Afrodita…¿Estás bien?!!-pregunto Saga entrando al cuarto de baño.

-¡¡No!! Estuvo aquí…dejo es mensaje…tengo miedo, no me va a dejar en paz…-decía Afrodita negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que posaba sus manos en su rostro.

-tranquilízate… ¿pero como pudo entrar? …-se pregunto mientras trataba de consolar a Afrodita.

-¿no me crees verdad?!!-pregunto Afrodita angustiado, aventando a Saga para que se alejara de él ya que le molestaba el hecho de que él, su primo y mejor amigo, no le creyera.

-si te creo Afrodita, yo mismo vi como es que entro a la habitación…de la nada, tienes razón, perdona…-decía Saga mientras cerraba la llave de la regadera para después tomar unas toallas y comenzar a limpiar la sangre del cuerpo de Afrodita.

-será mejor que continué bañándome…opino Afrodita sujetando una de las toallas con la que Saga lo limpiaba.

-esta bien me voy…

-¡¡No!! Es decir quédate por favor, ella solo aparece cuando estoy solo…-dijo Afrodita entristeciendo la mirada como si fuese un niño el cual tiene mido de algo. 

-esta bien, me bañare contigo solo espera a que me desvista y nos bañamos ¿si?-dijo Saga comenzando a quitarse la camisa.

-esta bien…-respondió Afrodita pasando sus manos pro su cabello, Saga termino de desvestirse para después abrir la llave de la regadera y continuar bañándose.

-hasta que llegaron…-dijo Milo. 

-tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo…la dama enamorada volvió a atacar…- dijo Saga.

-espero no les moleste que yo vaya con ustedes…-dijo una voz ronca.

-Death… ¿nos acompañaras?-pregunto Afrodita al reconocer la voz de su amigo.

-claro que si…-respondió Death Mask. 

-muchas gracias Death, no sabes como me aniña eso…-dijo Afrodita regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo. 

-bueno ¿Qué esperamos? Vámonos…-dijo Camus.

-¿están seguros de esto?-pregunto Mu.

-claro que si Mu¿Por qué la pregunta?-pregunto Saga, Mu y Shaka se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿algo malo?-pregunto Milo.

-no, ya no por favor….-dijo Afrodita atormentado.

-sea lo que sea díganlo ya…-pidió Death colocándose frente a Shaka el cual desvió la mirada hacia Mu asintiendo para después observar a sus acompañantes.

-pues verán…-dijo Mu soltando un suspiro. 

CONTINUARA

HOLA DE NUEVO!!! que tal eh?? espero que les haya gustado y como siempre les digo: cualquier duda, comentario, pregunta, sujerencia, criticas constructivas y destructivas, tomatazos o verduleria completa haganmela saber por medio de un review, yo lo leere y recibire con mucho gusto.

bueno...sin nada mas que decirles me despido deseandoles:

"Felices Fic" y "Feliz Año Nuevo"

con mucho cariño:

"Jessy de Geminis" alias "Bipolar" 


	4. descubriendo el secreto

Hola a todos!!! Espero y puedan perdonarme por el retrazo pero es que descuide un poco el fic y aparte problemitas con el cochinito que no se deja sacar el dinero, problemas sentimentales, con la familia y aparte flojera ya que casi dos semanas completas me la pase desvelada, imagínense dormirse como a las 9 u 8 de la noche y despertarse a las 2:30 de la mañana a ver Saint Seiya, volver a dormirse y levantarse a las 5:40 para ir a la escuela, luego que me enferme un poquito y pa acabarla de …arruinar…tareas…ufff que semana, pero en fin creo que ya Salí de esas…espero me disculpen y les prometo actualizar mas seguido…

Bueno ya los dejo en paz…para que disfruten el fic… 

NOTA: basado en la serie de anime "Saint Seiya" y la película "The Corpse Bride" (el cadáver de la novia del Tim Burton).

ERROR DE MUERTE

CAPITULO IV: DESCUBRIENDO EL SECRETO

-por favor Mu dinos cual es el peligro…-dijo Death algo curioso y tal vez temeroso ante el suspenso que ponía Mu.

-Mu…di lo que sea ya a pasado lo peor ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-pregunto Afrodita tratando de tranquilizarse a él mismo y a sus acompañantes.

-a lo que investigamos Shaka y yo…-decía Mu.

-encontramos que aquella mujer fue acecinada tal vez por su esposo o tal vez ella se suicido…tal vez quiere vénganse de su esposo lo mas seguro es que te parezcas a él y por ello es que te mortifica tanto…-explico Shaka.

-¿y eso que quiere decir?-pregunto Afrodita entrando en pánico.

-que lo mas seguro es que…llegue al extremo de arriesgar tu vida…aun no descubrimos como pero es lo mas probable…-respondió Mu provocando que la mayoría de los dorados abrieran los ojos de par en par. 

-bien…pues será mejor que nos demos prisa…ente mas pronto lleguemos mas rápido sabremos que se trae entre manos esa loca…-dijo Death comenzando a descender por las escaleras seguido por los otros caballeros. Los caballeros caminaron por varias horas, al parecer era un camino muy largo, ya estaban cansados así que decidieron sentarse a descansar; aquel lugar que habían elegido era muy árido…no había señales de que por allí vivieran personas incluso de que allí pudiera crecer algún árbol, rosas o cualquier tipo de vida diferente.

-miren ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Afrodita al ver una especie de capilla en la cual se encontraba un anillo muy sucio, al parecer tenia mucho tiempo allí…enfrente de esto yacía un libro de piedra en el cual tenia grabadas algunas palabras; los caballeros se acercaron, mas Afrodita ya que era uno de los mas curiosos. Tomo el anillo lo observo por unos momentos para después centrar su atención el libro de piedra, lo sacudió haciendo mas claras las palabras.

-¿a que se referirá?-pregunto Saga el cual también estaba igual de cerca que Afrodita.

-¿Qué dice? Tal vez y sea una advertencia…o algo…estos lugares tienen este tipo de cosas…creo…-dijo Death acercándose a Saga y Afrodita para tratar de leer los escritos de la piedra sin obtener resultados ya que ambos hombres opacaban la vista.

-dice… con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía por que yo seré tu vino, con esta vela alumbrare tu camino en la oscuridad y con este anillo te pido que seas mi esposa…-leyó Afrodita.

-parecen botos de una boda…nunca he ido a una boda…-opino Saga, Afrodita se encogió de hombros y para desgracia suya al no darle importancia a lo que acababa de decir le dio la espalda a la capilla dejando el anillo, según él en el tablero pero no fue así sino que logro insertarlo en una rama que tenia forma de mano.

-bueno vámonos, debemos seguir…-dijo Mu.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!!-grito Afrodita al sentir como algo lo sujetaba de la muñeca.

-¡¡Afrodita!!-exclamaron los caballeros al escuchar el grito de Afrodita el cual jalaba su brazo intentando safarse de…la mano o mejor dicho rama que lo sujetaba, logro percatarse que tenia el anillo puesto.

-ayúdenme…-murmuro Afrodita desesperadamente tratando aun de ausentarse pero no obtenía resultados positivos, pronto sus compañeros llegaron para ayudarlo sujetándolo de la cintura jalando con mas fuerza, después de varios tirones lograron salvar a Afrodita o al menos por ahora, logrando que todos cayeran al suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Death al ver como en la muñeca de Afrodita estaba con una mano…de un esqueleto, el regido por piscis sacudió su mano tratando de quitar dichoso adornito logrando su objetivo.

-tenemos que salir de aquí…-dijo Afrodita tratando de levantarse mientras que de las capillas se hacia un oyó del cual salía una figura femenina con un velo y un vestido de novia. Los 7 hombres se quedaron atónitos, inmóviles y no por que quisieran sino por que una enorme fuerza los retenía.

-acepto…-dijo la figura femenina levantando el velo, era ella, aquella mujer que tanto lo torturaba pero ahora su rostro ya no estaba tan descarnado, se veía reconfortado solo en la mejilla derecha tenia un hueco, de seguro por los gusanos. 

-¡¡¡NO!! Tu de nuevo no…-exclamo Afrodita levantándose como resorte ante la impresión, estaba apunto de correr pero se detuvo al ver que sus compañeros no podían levantarse, se acerco a ellos para tratar de ayudarlos pero sus piernas estaban pegadas con unas ramas al suelo.

-Afrodita vete, no te preocupes por nosotros…-dijo Saga empujándolo para que se alejara del lugar.

-no puedo dejarlos…-decía Afrodita el cual yacía nuevamente en el suelo, pronto se percato de que aquella mujer se estaba acercando a él, paso cerca de Death, no le hizo nada, luego de Camus y tampoco le hizo nada, era algo muy extraño, si ellos están tan indefensos ¿Por qué no los atacaba?.

-¡¡¡Afrodita ya largate!!-grito Death desesperado al ver que su amigo corría peligro, Afrodita fijo la mirada en el regido de cáncer para después asentir y levantarse nuevamente y comenzar a correr. El sueco corrió por varios metros hasta llegar a un puente en el cual se veía una especie de iglesia, volteo a todos lados para ver donde estaba ella, no había nadie, se recargo en el borde del puente, cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro, pero en cuanto sus parpados se separaron y observaron a aquella mujer a pocos centímetros de él soltó otro suspiro sorprendido.

-Oh no…-logro murmurar Afrodita dando un paso hacia atrás siendo detenido bruscamente por la orilla del puente.

-ya puedes besar a la novia…-dijo la mujer acercándose a él para besarlo logrando su objetivo, Afrodita solo murmuro un "no" y después todo se obscureció.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Afrodita al abrir los ojos y observar varios cadáveres a su alrededor, era extraño, aquellos muertos parecían tener vida…o algo así ya que caminaban por todos lados, como si estuviesen vivos solo que algunos no tenían la cabeza, o se le veían las costilla o algo por el estilo, también tenían una espada atravesada, etc.. Afrodita soltó un suspiro algo asustado levantándose caminado hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de aquellos cadáveres pero fue imposible, ya que por todos lados había.

-tranquilo…-murmuro aquella mujer estirando su mano tratando de sujetarlo. 

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!! Estoy rodeado de cadáveres, sacadme de aquí… ¡¡¡tengo que salir de aquí!!-exclamo Afrodita antes de subir las escaleras del lugar y salir del mismo, aquel lugar se parecía a un bar, por el lado izquierdo había unas escaleras las cuales guiaban a la salida, enfrente de estas había una barra donde servían las bebidas, al lado izquierdo de la barra un piano y frente al piano un escenario, era un lugar sencillo pero confortable.

-¡¡¡espera!!-pidió la mujer tratando de alcanzarle el paso a Afrodita pero le fue imposible.

-¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?-se preguntaba Afrodita el cual corría sin rumbo alguno, pasaba por callejones, escaleras, plazas, parecía una verdadera ciudad, como las de Grecia, pero a comparación de Grecia, esta "ciudad" no tenia habitantes vivos, sino que todos, estaban muertos, la mayoría si no es que todos, estaban de un color azulado; el sueco negó con la cabeza y comenzó a escalar un muro, con la idea de que tal vez y si podía subir y pasar esa barrera volvería a su mundo. 

-¿Dónde esta?!!!-pregunto casi gritando Saga-¡¡¡Maldita sea¿Dónde esta Afrodita?!!!

-seguramente aquella mujer se lo llevo…-opino Camus.

-es verdad, corrió y ella fue tras de él…-completo Milo.

-solo espero que este bien, debemos buscarlo…puede que este en peligro…-dijo Death comenzando a seguir las huellas que Afrodita había dejado. 

-no es posible…estoy muerto…no, pero si…no me han matado….-decía Afrodita mientras que bajaba después de haber escalado aquel muro.

-¡¡¡Amor, espera!!!…-se escucho la voz de aquella mujer, Afrodita al reconocer susodicha voz soltó un suspiro sorprendido y a la vez asustado para después comenzar a correr; corrió y corrió hasta llegar a otro muro, comenzó a escalar desesperadamente intentando escapar de la muchacha.

-tengo que huir…-se murmuro a si mismo terminando de trepar la pared logrando sujetar algo muy delgado, era una pierna o al menos los huesos de esta.

-debiste usar la escalera tontuelo…-murmuro la acosadora del sueco-¿no es hermosa? Me mata tanta belleza…bueno tan solo es un decir…-soltó una pequeña risita ante el comentario…-anda ven siéntate…-invito a Afrodita dando algunos golpecitos a la banca. 

-tengo que regresar a mi casa…-susurro Afrodita sentándose a un lado de ella pasando sus manos por su cara secando las pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

-ahora esta es tu casa…-

-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédulo Afrodita. 

-en el "bosque" dijiste tus botos a la perfección, ahora estamos casados…-recordó la mujer mostrándole al sueco su mano izquierda y sobre saltando su dedo anular ante el anillo de oro que este tenia, Afrodita abrió un poco la boca al ver que era el anillo que había colocado por accidente en la rama.

-pero es que…-soltó un suspiro-ni siquiera se como te llamas…ni tu como me llamo yo…-sonrió débilmente-valiente forma de empezar una relación…-termino Afrodita encogiéndose de hombros. 

-soy Emily…y tu te llama Víctor ¿acaso creías que ya lo había olvidado?-pregunto la joven posando su mano en la rodilla de Afrodita.

-¿Víctor?

-si…hace tiempo me prometiste que te casarías conmigo, por eso te he estado esperando, lamento lo que ocurrió, todo ese tormento…mi hermana te odia, somos gemelas…-aclaro Emily regalándole una tierna sonrisa. 

-¿entonces tu hermana es la que me atormentaba¿Pero por que me odia?-pregunto el sueco frunciendo el entrecejo.

-ella dice que tu no me querías a mi, sino que solo me conquistaste por mi dinero…pero no es así…haz vuelto, estamos casado y ella no volverá a atormentarte, ya lo veras… ¿no es así¿No es cierto que haz vuelto conmigo para que estemos casados como lo prometiste?-pregunto Emily entusiasmada, al parecer había esperado tanto este momento.

-¿Casados? –pregunto Afrodita incrédulo, era difícil de creer, un momento era soltero y en él otro ya estaba casado, eso no podía estar pasando, por un momento le paso la idea de golpearse la cabeza con lo primero que se le pusiera enfrente pero se dio cuenta de que no seria sensato así que solo a tino a murmurar un "no puede ser" tan débil que fue imposible de escuchar a Emily.

CONTINUARA

Hola de nuevo!!!!

Aquí les traigo el otro capitulo…Ana…gracias por seguir mi Fic…y gracias a todo los que aun siguen leyendo mi fic…

Y como siempre les digo:

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, tomatazos, verdulería completa y frutería si es necesario para ustedes, manden un reviews yo recibiré el tomatazo, digo el comentario con muchísimo gusto.

Bueno ya los dejo de aburrir y como siempre: sin nada más que decir, solo Gracias, me despido deseándoles:

"Felices Fic" Feliz Vida" y un muy, pero muy "Feliz Día" 

Con muchisisimo cariño:

"Jessy de Géminis" alias "La Lobita Bipolar"

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHAO Y GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Una confusión

**Hola! **

**mil disculpas por tanta tardanza... les traigo otro capitulo... recupere mi contraseña así que espero publicar pronto. cuídense y suerte**

* * *

**Capitulo V: ¿Una confusión?**

-¿Dónde esta? Debería estar aquí… -exclama Death Mask mostrando su angustia.

-Aquí termina las huellas pero… no sé ve rastro de ninguno de los dos… -comenta Shaka observando toda la escena.

-¿y si se lo llevo? –cuestiona Milo ocasionado que todos lo miraran.

-No digas tonterías… ¡debe estar aquí! –dice Saga con evidente desesperación, le angustiaba que Afrodita estuviera en peligro.

-creo que debemos seguir nuestro camino…nosotros íbamos a la mansión…allí deben de estar –comenta Mü, esto fue razonable, todos se miraron los unos a los otros para después asentir.

-Mü tiene razón… vamos –Dice Shaka empezando a caminar siendo seguido por los otros.

-espera, espera… mira creo que me estas confundiendo… mi nombre es Afrodita… como la diosa… no me llamo Víctor… -dice Afrodita tratando de aclarar el malentendido.

-pero… no, yo sé que mi hermana debió atormentarte mucho incluso de asusto… pero… te prometo que no volverá a pasar…tu y yo estamos juntos no hay nada que temer ahora… -las palabras de Emily eran reconfortantes, aunque no solucionaban nada y Afrodita ya se estaba preocupando.

-tengo que regresar….no puedo estar aquí… no estoy muerto… -dice un angustiado Afrodita levantándose de la banca.

-Víctor… vamos a casa, allí te sentirás mejor… -propone Emily con tranquilidad.

-no… yo…quiero estar solo –anuncia Afrodita descendiendo las escaleras y así caminar sin rumbo alguno entre las calles observando la "vida" normal que llevaban todos, era como…como si no estuvieran muertos, se veía que disfrutaban estar aquí.

-Yo digo que ya nos perdimos… yo vi ese árbol antes…- la voz de Milo estaba fastidiando a todos, ya sabían que se habían perdido, y aparte la presión de que Afrodita estaba desaparecido…era comprensible que las palabras de Milo no ayudaran.

-insecto ¡ya sabemos que estamos perdidos! Pero tenemos que encontrar a Afrodita –Dice Death con evidente molestia.

-no sé donde estamos… -confiesa Mü

-no puedo sentir el cosmos de Afrodita por ningún lado… -dice Shaka soltando un suspiro.

-una iglesia…en el puente donde desapareció Afrodita, más adelante había una iglesia… vamos allí –Propone Saga con una esperanza.

-bien vamos…-dice Death comenzando a regresar sobre sus pasos.

-mira, no recuerdo nada de lo que me dices, porque no fue mi vida… yo he batallado toda mi vida… -trata de explicar Afrodita, después de pasear un rato regreso a donde había dejado a Emily, no le agradaba ver tantos cadáveres moverse como si nada.

-hay Víctor pero… solo debes saber que nos amábamos… y que íbamos a casarnos…bueno ya estamos casados, no necesitamos más… -dice Emily con un gesto que emana ternura, era difícil hablarle fuerte o feo a ella, con tanta ternura que salía de su ser, Afrodita no se atrevió a terminar con sus ilusiones tan cruelmente.

-bueno, entonces… ¿Cómo es que no nos casamos antes? –cuestiona Afrodita.

-bueno… es una historia… desagradable… -anuncia Emily.

-por favor…necesito saberlo… -pide Afrodita colocando una de sus manos en la mano de ella.

-esta bien… te lo diré lo mas resumido posible… íbamos a casarnos, pero ni mis padres ni mi hermana querían que tu fueras mi esposo, pero nosotros nos amábamos así que me dijiste que tomara joyas, ropa y algo de comida, que nos iríamos a otro lugar nos casaríamos y seriamos muy felices… yo te espere en el árbol que esta a unos metros del puente… tardaste mucho en llegar, yo iba vestida…con el traje de novia de mi madre… te espere y te espere… pero no llegaste… o al menos no a tiempo… -cuenta Emily bajando la mirada.

-¿a tiempo? ¿Qué paso? No te habrás quedado allí a esperar hasta morir –cuestiona Afrodita con intriga.

-no…bueno, más o menos, es que… antes de que llegaras entre las sombras escuche algo, cuando iba a voltear hacia atrás sentí un golpe en mi espalda que me tiro, trate de volver la cabeza otra vez para ver quien me atacaba pero no pude divisarlo, tenia una sombrero negro y su capa de cuello alto, solo vi una silueta negra…y me mato, atravesó mi cuerpo con una espada y allí morí… desperté y estaba aquí… pero de pronto mi hermana me dijo que te había encontrado y mírate, aquí estas conmigo… te tardaste mucho en llegar –dice Emily con una sonrisa.

-pero Emily yo…-Afrodita suelta un suspiro – tengo que volver a casa, al lugar donde vivo, no puedo estar aquí… -insiste.

-ahora esta es tu casa, estas casado conmigo… tu lugar es aquí, con tu esposa – reclama Emily con evidente molestia.

-¡No! Yo no puedo estar aquí… yo no estoy muerto… -dice Afrodita exaltado.

-pero estas casado conmigo…no se porque me quieres dejar otra vez… ¡si hubieras llegado a tiempo nada de esto hubiera pasado, me hubieras salvado y estaríamos felices ahora! –reclama Emily levantándose de su asiento.

-Pero yo no soy Víctor… ¿Qué no te das cuenta? –las palabras de Afrodita iban llenas de desesperación.

-no… lo que me doy cuenta es que no me amas, me engañaste… quizá ni siquiera pensabas casarte conmigo, me abandonaste allí… y te fuiste –una lagrima cae del rostro de Emily, era sorprendente, se supone los muertos no lloran. La mujer bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y se alejo del lugar dejando a un Afrodita sorprendido.

-¿ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Cómo hago que Saga y los demás sepan donde estoy? –cuestiona a la nada Afrodita mirando al cielo oscuro.

* * *

**Continuará**

dejen Reviews por fa...

atentamente:

Jessy de Géminis


End file.
